<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's In A Family? by analyticamethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118378">What's In A Family?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticamethyst/pseuds/analyticamethyst'>analyticamethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Science Family Content [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Episode: s03e06 Astro B.O.Y.D.!, Gen, doofus sux, gee boyd i can't believe wavey/frank let you have FIVE families!!!, the drakes are good parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticamethyst/pseuds/analyticamethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boyd loves the way young Gyro says his name. There’s so much exhilaration, triumph, and love in his tone. During his time lying in the junkyard, before he powered off for good, he would replay that memory in his mind. His first moment, his core memory.</p><p>And his core creator, his core father.</p><p>Gyro and Boyd formed his first little family. They were a unit. The two of them against the world. Boyd loved sitting in the lab while Gyro ran tests and completed intern tasks. He would ramble on and on about various scientific things and projects.</p><p>(Dr. Akita was there too, and, for a time, Boyd considered him part of his little family as well. But Akita was always distant. He gave Boyd calculating looks he would only come to understand much, much later. Akita never joined them unless he absolutely had to, and he never directly addressed Boyd, or treated him like a real boy, the way Gyro did. Boyd didn’t realize that until Gyro stopped, twenty years later, and Akita revealed his true colors.)"</p><p>Boyd character study.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B.O.Y.D (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Dr. Akita (Disney), B.O.Y.D (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Mark Beaks, B.O.Y.D (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Scrooge McDuck, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Gyro Gearloose, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Gyro Gearloose &amp; Lil' Bulb &amp; Manny the Headless Man-Horse, Gyro Gearloose &amp; Scrooge McDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Science Family Content [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's In A Family?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his twenty-something years of life (not that he’s an adult) as a definitely real boy, Boyd has had (he mentally counts on his fingers) five families.</p><p>He’s lucky. He doesn’t know anyone else with so many families. He’s an anomaly; an outlier.</p><p>Not in a bad way.</p><p>His first family was formed the moment he opened his eyes. A young, slightly nervous chicken smiles gently back at him. Waves of reassurance and safety wash over Boyd before his internal, online dictionary can define his feelings.</p><p>“All systems online. Welcome to the world, <em>2BO</em>!”</p><p>Boyd loves the way young Gyro says his name. There’s so much exhilaration, triumph, and love in his tone. During his time lying in the junkyard, before he powered off for good, he would replay that memory in his mind. His first moment, his core memory.</p><p>And his core creator, his core father.</p><p>Gyro and Boyd formed his first little family. They were a unit. The two of them against the world. Boyd loved sitting in the lab while Gyro ran tests and completed intern tasks. He would ramble on and on about various scientific things and projects.</p><p>(Dr. Akita was there too, and, for a time, Boyd considered him part of his little family as well. But Akita was always distant. He gave Boyd calculating looks he would only come to understand much, much later. Akita never joined them unless he absolutely <em>had</em> to, and he never directly addressed Boyd, or treated him like a real boy, the way Gyro did. Boyd didn’t realize that until Gyro <em>stopped</em>, twenty years later, and Akita revealed his true colors.)</p><p>Boyd has always loved science. It’s in his blood. (Well, it would be, if he actually had blood.) It’s in his <em>programming</em> (the good part). But he mostly loves it because <em>Gyro</em> loves it.</p><p>Gyro talked endlessly about all kinds of science, especially robotics and coding. Boyd soaked it all up. When Gyro was caught in a ramble of ideas and defining unknown terminology never crossed his mind (more often than not), Boyd would search them up himself inside his brain. He relishes the rush that comes with learning. Boyd takes that original practice and tucks it close against his heart. He uses it to keep himself occupied when Gyro and Akita were busy with other brilliant, world-changing experiments (which only stung just a little), or for the endless ages he was stuck at the junkyard, or late at night, the darkness like a thick, smothering blanket around him, when Mark Beaks or Doofus or whichever family he’s with has fallen asleep.</p><p>It’s a link to his past, before he even realizes it. It stays with him when the memories of Gyro and Dr. Akita are incomprehensibly fuzzy and pushed to the back of his mind (but never gone, never gone).</p><p>(Someday, in the not-so-far future, Boyd will sit with the kids he’s come to know as part of another family, and pore over studies and science about nature versus nurture. He, Huey and Webby are at the forefront of the research, with Lena trying and failing to pretend she’s not that interested. She hangs just behind them, peering over their shoulders and squeezing Violet’s hand so hard it must hurt, but Violet’s face almost never changes. Dewey and Louie are there as well, less interested in the science itself but just as invested in the final result as the rest of them.)</p><p>Besides, while Boyd relishes the pursuit of knowledge, he <em>always</em> prefers when Gyro is a little less hyperfocused on his own projects, and realizes that Boyd doesn’t have the knowledge and experience that comes with three degrees and a mentorship in robotics like he does.</p><p>He loves it most when Gyro explains the science and the terminology himself. Out of all the interesting things he’s learned, those are always Boyd’s favorites.</p><p>Of course, that all comes to an end far too soon. Boyd doesn’t realize it will end until it does.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/><p> </p>
<p></p></div><p>He has no memories of Akita hijacking his programming and turning him into a weapon for destruction rather than a beacon of protection. Boyd is thankful for that, more than anything in the world (except for maybe Gyro’s existence, and that Boyd found his way back to him). The last thing he wants to do is know.</p><p>Although, maybe, just maybe, a tiny part of him whispers, if he was conscious during that time, he could’ve stopped it. Maybe he’s partially responsible.</p><p>Boyd isn’t sure he wants to find out.</p><p>He just hopes, with all his heart, that it will never, <em>ever</em> happen again.</p><p>He’s a definitely real boy, not a weapon.</p><p>Boyd’s memories of the loss of his first family and the aftermath of <strike>Akita’s</strike> his rampage are few and far between.</p><p>(When he looks back on it, after Team Science’s visit to Tokyolk, he thinks he might remember Inspector Tezuka’s fist crashing into his face. He thinks he might have been conscious for a single moment before he blacked out. He remembers sparks and a pain that might have come from guilt for something he shouldn’t be guilty for.)</p><p>He remembers a train, and a plane, both very similar in that he was tucked away in an overflowing cargo bay, without a good view. He was tossed in a dump with other malfunctioning electronics. (But he’s not a malfunctioning electronic device! He’s a definitely real boy!)</p><p>The junkyard is his clearest memory of the liminal space between Tokyolk and Mark Beaks.</p><p>He remembers staring up at the sky, watching it fade from day to night to day again. He remembers calling out - for Gyro, for Akita, for <em>anyone</em>. (But mostly for Gyro.) He remembers nudging and talking to some of the other electronics, looking for something sentient, just like him.</p><p>The pure joy that overwhelmed him when Mark Beaks found him, only slightly dampened by the fact that he doesn’t like hugs (<strike>Gyro likes - liked - hugs</strike>). Boyd rides that wave of euphoria through the two days he spends with Mark.</p><p>Social media is completely new to Boyd - it didn’t exist when he was created, and Gyro and Akita were never the type to care what strangers thought of them online. But Boyd loves it, because with social media comes fun activities with Mark.</p><p>Beaks messes with his programming after he brings Boyd home from the junkyard. He programs Boyd to be his son, and to think Beaks is his father.</p><p>In the junkyard, Boyd wished on all the stars he could see for a family. But it feels so <em>wrong</em>, and he can’t figure out why.</p><p>(The memories of Gyro and Akita, but mostly Gyro, are buried deep in Boyd’s memory banks. Beaks shoves some small filters over them, so they won’t be easily accessible, but they’re still there. They will always be there.)</p><p>Boyd marvels at how different Duckburg looks from Tokyolk (not that he spent much time outside the lab, <strike>not that he can remember</strike>). He loves Waddle Headquarters, with its trampolines of various heights and desks made of candy. It’s a kid’s paradise, and Boyd is a kid.</p><p>But Beaks doesn’t treat him like a kid. Sure, he takes him to family-fun attractions like the aquarium and the park, but, at the end of the day, Beaks only views Boyd as a tool. A piece of machinery he can use to his advantage, and abandon when he doesn’t need him anymore.</p><p>Because that’s what Beaks did to Boyd. He abandoned him. Once Beaks lost Doofus’ bags of gold, he was done.</p><p>Boyd’s second family was open-and-shut, in only two days.</p><p>But it’s not all bad, Boyd reckons to himself during his first, sleepless night at the Drakes’ house, across from his brand new brother. (A brother! Boyd has never had a brother before!)</p><p>He has a third family now.</p><p>Life with the Drakes is different from any life Boyd has lived before. They have mountains of toys and games, and a seemingly bottomless fund to buy new ones. He has a brother, a playmate (although he never seems all too enthusiastic to play). He has two loving parents who dote on him in a way Boyd has never experienced, although it comes closest to his earliest memories with Gyro. He goes to school, a rich private school, where he’s years and years ahead of all his science and math classes, and all his schoolmates don’t seem to know how to react to Boyd’s genuine, enthusiastic kindness. (He does make a friend, Skye, who reacts to his friendliness with overwhelming bouts of her own.) He becomes a Junior Woodchuck, with Doofus. (He still sticks out, but he loves learning, and he even has an acquaintance (almost-friend, almost-friend), Jason.)</p><p>It’s the closest Boyd has ever come to feeling like a real, genuine kid.</p><p>(Not that he isn’t - he’s a definitely real boy. A definitely real boy.)</p><p>But something still feels a little off.</p><p>Maybe it’s Doofus’ quiet hatred of him, which Boyd never quite understands. Or the way the Drakes seem <em>indebted</em> to him, which makes Boyd uncomfortable.</p><p>Or, the fact that Gyro is missing from the equation.</p><p>But Boyd doesn’t try and puzzle it out until much later, because he’s <em>happy</em>. He’s a definitely real boy and he’s treated like one.</p><p>And then Boyd meets Huey, and finds three new families all at once.</p><p>His world turns upside down.</p><p>He finds <em>Gyro</em> again.</p><p>But it’s not Gyro. It’s not the Gyro he knows. It’s not the sweet, patient Gyro who guided him through various tests and experiments,  comforting Boyd when he was scared. It’s not the kind, knowledgeable Gyro who was always more than happy to share all the schematics and details of whatever experiment he was working on. It’s not the fatherly, loving Gyro who tucked him in at night, even when he didn’t sleep, not really, and comforted him when Akita scared him for reasons he didn’t quite understand yet.</p><p>This Gyro screams, leaps up on a table at the sight of him, and gets as far away from Boyd as he possibly can. This Gyro calls him “it” instead of “he” and almost never addresses him directly. This Gyro is defensive, and abrasive, and mean in ways Boyd could never have imagined Gyro would be.</p><p>It <em>hurts</em>. Oh, it hurts <em>so much</em>.</p><p>Boyd just wants his Gyro back. He just wants his <em>father </em>back.</p><p>But Huey and Fenton are there to soften the blow. Huey, Boyd’s first real friend who shares his interests (Doofus is only his friend because he has to be, and Skye, for all her amazingness, couldn’t care about science if she tried). Huey sticks up for him in the face of furious, terrifying Gyro. Huey calls him “he” and “Boyd” and treats him like a definitely real boy (which he is).</p><p>Fenton is less understanding, but he comes around. He doesn’t quite understand that Boyd is a real boy. He’s stuck on the fact that Boyd is a machine. But he believes in Boyd’s goodness, and Fenton’s grin after Boyd comes back to himself warms Boyd’s heart.</p><p>Fenton believes Boyd can be a<em> hero</em>. He wants Boyd to use his robotics to <em>help </em>other people, rather than hurt.</p><p>(Boyd would just prefer to not use them at all.)</p><p>Huey, Fenton, and the new, <strike>angry</strike> <strike>aggressive</strike> stubborn Gyro, along with Lil’ Bulb, who tops Doofus as a sibling in every way, become Boyd’s fourth family.</p><p>But, unlike Boyd’s previous families, it comes with unignorable, unmistakable pain. Gyro, and Fenton to a degree, don’t believe in him. Huey does, but (and Boyd doesn’t know this) there was a moment, after Boyd hurt Fenton, where Huey stared after him with pain and panic clear on his face.</p><p>(But even when faced with impossibly clear evidence that Boyd is <strike>evil</strike> (he’s not, he’s not), Huey roots for him and his goodness. Fenton comes to his senses and cheers along with Huey when Boyd regains control.)</p><p>Boyd can’t remember what he did under Akita’s control. But he does remember the moment Dr. Akita wrestled with his will. It was right after Gyro showed him the false core memory (not that any of them realized that), and Gyro’s accompanying explicit dismissal, which felt like a punch to the face within itself. That hurt the most out of everything, but it’s an emotional pain rather than a physical one.</p><p>But the pain that comes when Akita hacks and overpowers his systems is physical. Boyd feels it coursing through his circuitry, a moment of blinding, paralyzing pain and panic. <em>I can’t do it he’s taking me back I don’t have control I can’t control myself he’s gonna hurt everyone I’m gonna destroy the city I’m a monster <b>they were right</b>-</em></p><p>And then nothing.</p><p>Nothing, until Gyro’s voice, cracking with surrender and panic, reaches Boyd’s conscious, buried under Akita’s mindless worldbreaker program.</p><p>“You are a <em>definitely real boy</em>!”</p><p>Boyd rights himself and hurls for Gyro at dangerous speeds. In a fleeting moment, his conscious wrestles and tussles furiously with Akita’s hidden programming. There isn’t enough time for him to consciously think about it, but somehow Boyd knows that everything rests on this very moment. If he doesn’t overcome Akita’s programming, Gyro, and probably Fenton and Huey, will surely die.</p><p>Boyd is overcome by pure panic, but it’s a motivating panic rather than a freezing one. It spurs him into action, to push every last inch of his energy into battling Akita’s evil programming. To save his family.</p><p>Luckily, thankfully, he comes out on top, just in time. Boyd slams on the brakes and crashes, as gently as physically possible given the speeds he was just hurtling at (so, not very gently, but importantly not so hard that he kills or injures his target), straight into Gyro’s arms.</p><p>Gyro squeezes Boyd close, and it feels like a tuning fork against Boyd’s sternum. After everything, the innate sense of wrongness Boyd has always felt in his previous families (after Gyro) is gone.</p><p>This is where he’s meant to be.</p><p>Boyd can feel Gyro trembling, with effort and emotion, and he’s sure that if it was possible, he’d be trembling too.</p><p>He opens his eyes (<em>blue</em>) and lets the joy and euphoria of the moment overcome him. Huey and Fenton cheer for him from the ground below (they’re <em>safe</em>) and Boyd finds his family.</p><p>The road to get there was a little rocky, but they’re stronger for it.</p><p>Boyd treasures his fourth family close to his heart, but he’s overjoyed to meet his fifth family as soon as the Sunchaser touches down in Duckburg. Boyd’s future (<strike>as always</strike>) is uncertain and unknown to Boyd, but he knows one thing for sure. He has a forever family now, and Gyro is in his life again. He’s there to stay.</p><p>Team Science accompanies him to the Drakes’. Boyd loves his third family, but he’s disappointed to leave Gyro. They (the parents, beyond Boyd’s conscious understanding) have always been kind to him, but he feels most at home with Gyro and Team Science. Boyd fits back into his normal routine easily, but the sense of wrongness has returned. Only now, Boyd thinks he understands it.</p><p>One day, while Boyd is “playing” with Doofus and texting Huey and his siblings, the doorbell rings. Boyd answers it to find Gyro and Scrooge, the patriarch of Boyd’s fifth and newest family, standing awkwardly on the doorstep. Even Scrooge, weathered and experienced in his 150+ years of age and life, seems a little nervous and out of place, for reasons Boyd won’t understand for a couple hours. But when Boyd breaks into a grin bigger than his usual enthusiastic demeanor (which is saying something) and tackle hugs Gyro against his knees, they both relax into their purpose. They know what they’re doing is right.</p><p>While Doofus plays with his superfluously expensive toys and wonders what in the world he did to deserve this torture (a <em>lot</em>, buddy), Scrooge, Gyro, and the Drake parents draw up a custody agreement.</p><p>Gyro is the closest thing Boyd has to a biological dad. He’s come to his senses and wants time with his son, and his son wants time with him.</p><p>Boyd is far too nice to tell his current parents he wants another. Gyro, for all his aggressive stubbornness, is too awkward to waltz into the Drake mansion and demand his son. But Scrooge, while far from the kindest and most tactful duck, understands family. And, as Gyro’s pseudo-father, and therefore Boyd’s new grandfather, he will fight for his family.</p><p>He also knows far too well what it’s like to be forcefully cut off from one’s family.</p><p>So not only does Boyd now spend a good chunk of his time with Gyro and Team Science, he also spends a lot of time with his fifth family, the McDuck clan. And he’s never been happier.</p><p>He splits his time between the Drake mansion, with doting parents and every possible thing a kid could wish for; the lab, familiar like the one from his childhood but different, and not in a bad way; school, with Skye and Jason (which is pretty much the same as it’s ever been); Junior Woodchuck meetings, where Boyd and Huey break off from the group to do things their way; and the McDuck Manor, which has <em>so many </em>wild but loving new family members.</p><p>Boyd makes fast friends with his fifth family. Scrooge, Della, Donald, and Mrs. Beakley, somewhat unconsciously, jump at the chance to have another child under their care, and a sweet one at that. Donald notes with a beaming smile how easily Boyd fits into the ragtag group of kids, which seems to grow every couple weeks. Soon he’s not even the newest addition, after Launchpad brought Gosalyn to the manor once, and she just kept coming back. Scrooge and Della note this, and also note how much happier Gyro and Huey seem. Gyro especially.</p><p>Boyd is sometimes overwhelmed with the sheer amount of people that the extended McDuck clan encompasses. He keeps an itemized list stored in his database (<em>...famous adventurer and thief Goldie O’Gilt, Moonlander General Penumbra of the Planet Moon, famously lucky cousin Gladstone Gander, the immortal Greek hero of legend Storkules and his sister, Selene, immortal Greek goddess of the moon…</em>). It grows and grows. Boyd’s families have always been small, so the change is more than welcome. (Not that he doesn’t love his third and fourth families, or fault any for their size. But after a lifetime of minuscules, Boyd <em>loves</em> having people, <em>family</em>, everywhere.)</p><p>Boyd notes euphorically that no one gives him a second glance for being a robot. His fifth family is filled to the brim with crackpots and weirdos, both in personality and humanity. His grandfather is 150+ years old, an adventure capitalist, and the richest duck in the world. His grandmother is a retired spy, and her granddaughter, a spy in training. He has not one, not two, but <em>three</em> superhero uncles/fathers. His new sister/cousin is a shadow given life through the magic of friendship (read: a definitely real girl).</p><p>Boyd bonds with Lena, and Webby, over their outsider, inhuman syndromes. He bonds with Della over her metal leg and their robotic parts. He bonds with Fethry and Donald over the feeling of being neglected and not listened to.</p><p>But he also bonds with Lena because she’s <em>cool </em>and <em>magic</em> and a big sister to look up to. He bonds with Della because she’s been to outer space, which must be far more fun than any flying Boyd’s ever done, even with his rocket feet. He bonds with Donald over his brilliant, futuristic Paperinik tech, and Fethry over all the knowledge he learned in his time alone in the underwater lab. (It opens up a whole new area of science for Boyd to explore!)</p><p>Between his families, Boyd finally feels like he belongs.</p><p>But even so, one of his favorite parts of visiting the mansion, with all its allure and magic, is leaving. Because Gyro almost always comes to pick him up.</p><p>After Boyd has hugged everyone in the mansion at least twice, he takes Gyro’s hand and waves goodbye. They walk down the long driveway, to the small car Gyro bought when he started driving Boyd around. Gyro asks Boyd about his day, to which Boyd is more than happy to launch into an enthusiastic, detailed recount of his shenanigans. Gyro listens with a fond smile and love in his eyes as he drives. Sometimes back to the Drake mansion, sometimes to the lab… but sometimes, to Gyro’s little apartment.</p><p>They’ll eat together and watch How It’s Made or read a scientific journal, or work on a small experiment together if Boyd’s lucky. Then Gyro will tuck him in, and Boyd will close his eyes and begin his sleep program.</p><p>He’s comforted by the fact that, at the end of the day, it’s still him and Gyro against the world.</p><p>Boyd Gearloose has five families. One of them is defunct, and one is problematic at times, but it’s still one of his families. And three make him one of the happiest real boys in the world.</p><p>He’s also one of the luckiest real boys in the world, he supposes as a small smile curves his beak, beneath the thin blanket newly gained purpose other than shoved away in the corner of Gyro’s tiny closet.</p><p>Boyd is a definitely real boy, and he has <em>so many people</em> and <em>so many families</em> who love him for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my god I haven’t written for Ducktales in so long. I haven’t completed and published a fic in over a year, and the last one was kinda bad :P. So this is so nice!! I’ve really missed writing. I have more fics in mind, especially another Team Science family/Dad Gyro fic that’s more of a traditional fic than a character study :P</p><p>My first character study! I took a lot of creative liberties with Boyd’s past and future, and how he felt during the Astro BOYD episode, and how his tech works (it was inspired by Cinder and Iko from the Lunar Chronicles, because they’re cyborg/robot and struggle with society’s dehumanization of robots and cyborgs, similar to Boyd’s character, but use their tech to their advantage and change the definition of what it means to be human.) </p><p>Skye and Jason are my OCs, btw. </p><p>I want Boyd to stay with Gyro and Team Science after Astro BOYD so much, but I know the Drake parents love him, and his presence is so good for that family. So long as Doofus doesn’t pull any stunts, I don’t want to take him away. Just because his “bio dad” is back doesn’t mean he should leave his current family, but that doesn’t mean Gyro should get sidelined either. So this is my idea of a compromise!</p><p>I’m in love with the idea of Boyd, after not having a lot of family and friends his whole life, being absorbed into the McDuck clan and suddenly having an influx of loving family. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>